


Tethered

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles, Curses, M/M, Magical Bond, Magical Boys, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, cursed Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are connected through a bond that brings them back to one another through out the centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I always find you," the voice whispers from behind him, the breath hot and moist along the shell of his ear._

_He takes a long, deep breath before responding, "I always wish you hadn't."_

_He can practically feel the pout of the man behind him, "You love me though."_

_"I do," he agrees, "but the cycle can't be broken. Now that you've_ _found me, I'll end up killing you."_

_"And I'll forgive you," the man behind him whispers, "Then, I'll find you again."_

Stiles wakes up with a jolt gasping as he thinks back the dream he's just had. He doesn't know what it is, but he's had variations of the same dream for the past week, ever since Peter offered him the bite. It doesn't matter, not really, but Stiles can't help but wonder what these dreams are, why they feel so realistic. Why did they begin in the first place?

Suddenly, Stiles phone rings and all thoughts of the dream tumble out of Stiles head. Scott is calling with more information about Peter, and that's all he has time to focus on.

The next time Stiles thinks about the dreams, he's just thrown a Molotov cocktail at Peter and Derek is slitting his throat. Somehow he knows that Peter is already dead, killed by the Molotov. He blinks and when he opens his eyes he's no longer watching Peter's death, he's standing on the same balcony from his dream.

He turns around, eager to see the man's face this time, and he's both surprised and not to learn that it's Peter. From the expression in the older man's face, he feels the same.

"Oh dear," a voice says loudly and their heads instantly snap towards it. "You two didn't even get to know one another this time!"

"Well, he was insane," Stiles replies, his throat going dry as bits and pieces of past lives with Peter come flooding in. "There was no time to get to know him."

The woman laughs, "I suppose you're right Stiles. Peter was already far to damaged this time."

"Where are we," Peter asks his eyes examining every inch of the place. "Why have my dreams taken me here before?"

"Hush Peter," the woman says, "You know what this is, it's a place from your memories, one that your mind deemed worthy enough for your last meeting in this cycle."

"Why is this happening?" Stiles asks, "I have bits and pieces from all of my lives except the very first."

"It's a curse dearest," the woman smiles, "One I don't regret giving you."

The ground trembles suddenly, and Stiles falls only to be caught by Peter. He doesn't know how to feel about that, he has such conflicting emotions. All of his past lives tremble with love for Peter, but his own current one can only think of hate and terror.

"You better hurry dearies," the woman cackles as another tremor affects the balcony. "Time is running out."

Stiles turns to ask her who she is, what she wants, but she's already gone. So he faces Peter once more, Peter who looks as lost and desperate as he does, and he places a hand on his cheek.

"Find me in the next cycle," he says, fervently wishing that the man will. That next time they'll get it right, they'll have the time to love one another properly.

Peter nods pressing his face into Stiles' gentle caress, "I will."

Stiles blinks once more and finds that he's still standing in the middle of the forest, only now he finds everyone sans Derek (who has already left) and Peter (Peter who he's killed again, his Peter from all of his lives, oh god what's he supposed to do now) staring at him.

"What," he asks looking around in hopes of seeing what happened while he was saying goodbye to Peter.

"Are you alright," Allison asks taking a step towards him.

Stiles takes a step back, he's to nervous, to new to all of his past lives and the crippling paranoia they bring to allow anyone to get close to him, "I'm fine, why?"

"You're crying blood," Chris Argent announces looking Stiles right in the eye as if daring him to lie about it.

Scott sounds worried when he speaks, "We should take you to a hospital!"

"No!" Stiles screams and he has to push down the raw power that has trickled in with his memories. He doesn't know what it is, that memory hasn't come back yet, but he knows it's strong, deadly, and something no doctor should ever know about.

"Stiles," Scott says and he sounds though whether it's of him or for him Stiles doesn't know. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Stiles lies.

Chris Argent huffs, "Then you won't mind going to to a doctor, will you?"

"No doctors," Stiles repeats. "I'll go to Deaton though."

It should be enough to pacify them, Stiles decides. Also, he gets a feeling Deaton will know what's going on with him, though he isn't sure why he thinks that.

When they arrive Deaton takes one looks at the blood staining Stiles cheeks before sending everyone else away. Once the room is emptied Deaton waves his hands and mumbles words that Stiles knows (and how messed up is it that he can't remember how he knows) is for an anti-eavesdropping spell.

"Why is Ereshkigal targeting you," Deaton asks.

Stiles sighs as he sits down, "Is that her name? I haven't remembered it all yet."

"What do you mean remembered it all," Deaton asks his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Remembered what?"

Stiles shakes his head, "It doesn't matter doc, it'll all be over soon enough. This cycle is already mostly over and I'll be dead with in two months."

Deaton scrutinizes Stiles before taking a seat, "Tell me everything."

"I'll tell you what I know," Stiles agrees, "I'm a reincarnation, of who I don't know, or at least, I don't know who I was originally. I've forgotten my first life, well I forgot all of them, I just haven't regained any memory of that one yet."

"Focus," Deaton interjects and Stiles nods breathing deeply.

"I don't know what I did in my first life to piss her off, but Ereshkagil cursed me and my- well my soulmate I guess. I'm not exactly sure what our connection is to be honest not everything has come back yet. All I know is that the curse has it so that every cycle I kill him and his death always causes me to die within two months."

Stiles shifts uncomfortably as Deaton studies him intently, "If you're already dying then I'll make the assumption that Peter was your so called soulmate. That's assuming he's the only person you've killed recently."

"He is," Stiles agrees. "Can I go now, there's nothing you can do to help."

"First, tell me how do you always die?" Deaton inquires.

"I get tired, lethargic, and then I die in my sleep." Stiles responds, "I'm leaving now."

Deaton speaks suddenly, "I don't think Ereshkagil's curse is why you've been dying right after Peter, I think it's your own fault."

"Thanks doc, that's what I wanted to hear." Stiles snorts pushing past the vet.

"Stiles," Deaton says grabbing his arm, "I think he's your soulmate, and your magical tether though for it to be so powerful you would have had to straight it somehow."

The words magical tether bounce around in his head and he closes his eyes allowing the memory to come to him.

_He's standing with his lover, Enkidu the queens own brother. They're tucked away in a corridor with just the two of them and he's his lips to Enkidu's._

_"I've missed you," he says, "My magic has been craving you all day."_

_Enkidu raises a brow, "Just your magic?"_

_"No," he admits blushing, "But it's what's most important."_

_Enkidu hums rubbing cheeks with him, "Because I'm your tether?"_

_"No," he hisses, "Because my magic is what makes me who I am. Besides, you're far more than just a tether."_

_"Tell me more," Enkidu demands slipping a knee between his legs an pressing him into a wall_.

 _"You're my everything," he moans as Enkidu presses hot, filthy kisses across his neck and jawline. "You're mine, the goddess Inanna told me when she visits that you'd always_ _be mine."_

_"Remember that," Enkidu mutters against his cheek._

_He sighs happily, "Always."_

When Stiles opens his eyes again he finds Deaton looking at him expectantly. He doesn't particularly care, because his mind is still filling with memories from his first life with Peter or as he'd been called then Enkidu.

"Well," Deaton asks looking impatiently at Stiles.

"We were Sumerian," Stiles blurts because really he doesn't know what to say, not when he's still learning about himself.

Deaton shakes his head, "I guessed as much, Ereshkagli is a Sumerian goddess you know. Now, was he your tether?"

"He was more than that," Stile object surprised at how venomous his own voice sounds.

"So you're bond was strengthened?" Deaton questions.

Stiles runs a hand over his face, "I don't remember it all, but we had Inanna's personal blessing."

"Your bond must have been very strong indeed," Deaton agrees, "If Inanna was involved in its formation there's nothing I can do to help."

"It's alright," Stiles tells him, "I didn't think there was."

"Go home, get some rest," Deaton recommends.

Stiles laughs brittlely, "I'll say my goodbyes Doc, don't worry I've had practice."

"I'm sorry Stiles," the vet says, but he's talking to nobody the teen is already gone.

"What's wrong," Scott asked bounding over to Stiles as he leaves Deaton's examination room.

Stiles smiles, "Nothing, I got a clean bill of health. It's like I said I'm fine it was just blood spray from Peter."

Nobody notices how Stiles has to choke out Peter's name and Stiles wonders when lying to werewolves became so easy for him. Surprisingly, it's Chris who looks the most suspicious over his story and Stiles briefly wonders why Scott is so oblivious (though he doesn't mind it helps him out).

With Deaton's so called bill of health, Stiles finally goes home where he curls up In front of the television and thinks back to his past lives.

_"Steve," he sobs smoothing down his lovers sweaty hair with his hands. "Please be okay."_

_Steve coughs and he cries as he sees the small trickle of blood coming from his lovers lips. Steve's hands feebly clutch at his shirt and he pulls the man closer._

_"How can I help make it better," he asks pressing his lips to Steve's forehead._

_"Kill me," Steve begs._

_"No," he sobs, "I can't. Not again."_

_Steve brings up a hand to caress his cheek, "Just do it, we both know you'll have to kill me eventually."_

_"I love you," he mutters kissing Steve one last time. "I love you so much."_

_"I know," Steve whispers, "I love you too."_

_Then he takes his hand, glowing black from magic, and presses it into Steve's side sucking the breath from him_.

Stiles gasps as he jerks out of his memories. The amount of pain he'd felt had been unbelievable and he wonders how many times he's killed Peter before. How many times this curse has led to him murdering someone he loves.

He ends up regretting wondering about it as it pulls him into another memory.

_"I won't do it," he says, his face dry, he can't summon the tears not this time._

_"Why not, it's only happened over four thousand times." Jonathan laughs._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Jonathan snarls, his features transforming to show supernatural eyes and fangs, "Sorry isn't good enough. You killed me! You've killed me every cycle, this time we'll fight and I'll kill you."_

_"No," he says, turning around, "I won't fight you."_

_"Yes you will!" Jonathan growls pouncing at him._

_His reaction is instinctual, his magic acting defensively and slamming Jonathan into the ground and stopping his heart at the same time._

_"No, no!" He screams. "Not this time, no!"_

_Sobbing, Stiles wonders why he and Peter can't just be happy._


	2. Chapter 2

He's nearly gone; he's sure that the next time he closes his eyes it will be the last time, when he hears a roar. He's sure he can't really being hearing it, it's Peter's roar and he's dead.

"Stiles," a voices rasps out. "Stiles, what's happening? What's wrong?"

"Enkidu," Stiles whimpers as he recognizes the voice, "Peter."

"It's me, I'm here Stiles." Peter reassures him.

Stiles reaches out to grab his shirt, "Don't leave me, not again."

"I won't, not this time."

Smiling, Stiles drifts off into sleep.

_"You look delicious today," Enkidu purrs coming to wrap arms around him._

_He turns around in his arms and nuzzles into Enkidu's neck, "Good, I'm meeting with your sister."_

_"Why," Enkidu whines, "Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?"_

_"Right now, not really." He says stepping away. "I have an important question for her."_

_Enkidu hums in his ear, "What would that be?"_

_"None of your business," he answers, "Now I've got to go behave yourself while in gone."_

_"Never," Enkidu promises stealing a kiss from him._

"Peter," Stiles cries as he wakes up. His eyes search the room desperately until they land on the werewolf sleeping down on the floor next to his bed.

His panic resides as he realizes that Peter is really there, really alive again. As he crawls down next to the wolf he's relieved to find that his own body is healing; he should be fully better in a month, maybe three weeks if Peter sticks around. He curls up next to Peter and falls asleep with his head on Peter's shoulder.

" _Queen Hilimaz," he greets bowing as he enters the throne room._

_"Ah, my favorite magician, may I ask why you called for this meeting?" She asks and he smiles at her._

_"It's about your brother-"_

_Hilimaz rises to her feet, "Has he mistreated you?"_

_"No, no," He reassures gesturing for her to take a seat. "Nothing like that!"_

_"What then?" Hilimaz asks taking a seat once more._

_He looks at the ground a slight blush forming. The instant the queen notices she leans forwards, her interest piqued._

_"Do tell," she hums._

_His words come out in a rush, "I wanted your permission to petition to Inanna to bless our relationship."_

_"Oh dear," she says standing and approaching him. "I hadn't realized you two were so serious."_

_He shifts nervously, "Is that a yes or a no?"_

_"It's a yes," Hilimaz says as she draws him into a hug._

_"Thank you," he responds pulling away from her and kissing her hand_.

Stiles wakes up with a jolt, only to calm down as he feels Peter pressing a calming hand into his shoulder. It reminds him that he's not alone, his magic won't kill him anymore.

"Peter," he says and the word comes out tinged with awe and relief and joy. "How are you here?"

"I used a banshee to resurrect myself." Peter answers, "But I'm fine, you aren't. What's happening?"

It suddenly strikes him that Peter's never seen this. In all of their past lives, he's never explained to Peter what happens after his death. It's never really mattered before.

"Dying," he grunts, "Not anymore though."

"What," Peter growls and Stiles can feel his shifted face against his neck.

"It's okay," Stiles soothes. "It always happens."

"That isn't helping," Peter grunts furiously.

"Sorry, Sorry," Stiles mumbles. "I'll be okay. You're back now, I should start healing."

Peter draws away from Stiles and runs a hand down his gaunt cheek, "I'm sorry, I caused this."

Stiles snorts, "No, I did when I made you my magic's tether and then asked Inanna for her blessing."

"If you stop blaming yourself, I'll do the same," Peter propositions.

Stiles nods sticking out a hand, "Deal."

They shake hands and Stiles smiles as he feels his magic purr at the contact. He was glad to find that Peter appeared to be relatively sane this time, he could grow to love this Peter.

They spend the morning together, huddling on the couch and being thankful that Stiles' dad has a morning shift. When mealtimes come around, Peter forces Stiles to stay on the couch ("Stay, heal," he orders) while he goes to the kitchen and cooks for Stiles.

It's approximately three in the afternoon, when Peter suddenly sits upright and tries to leave. Stiles stops him by wrapping a frail hand around his bicep.

"Where are you going," Stiles asks sounding panicked.

Peter soothes him with a soft, loving growl, "Someone's here, I should go."

"Stay," Stiles demands, "Let them see you, I don't care. I need you here."

"Alright," Peter agrees, "Can I at least go to another room?"

"What's the point, they'll smell you anyway," Stiles mutters as someone knocks on the door. "Come in!"

Peter settles back in with Stiles as waits for the arrival of Scott whose anxiety he can smell.

"Stiles," Scott yells. "Stiles, are you alright I smell-"

Scott stops as he steps foot into the room and lays eyes on Peter and Stiles cuddling. Peter can smell the confusion and distress pouring off of Scott and he savors it momentarily.

Then Stiles speaks and shatters the silence, "So, Peter's alive and I'm not dying anymore, surprise."

"I- what?" Scott asks and Peter can't help that laughter that tumbles out of him.

Unfortunately, that draws Scott's attention and the wolf is lunging at Peter. He ducks out from under Stiles legs and catches Scott by the throat and slams him back down into the ground.

"I don't want to fight," Peter snarls, "But I will."

"Peter, stop," Stiles demands, but he sounds tired so Peter releases Scott and walk over to him to place a relaxing hand on the back of his neck.

"Are you all right?" He asks quietly swiping a thumb across the back of his neck.

Stiles shakes his head, "I'm tired. Still not fully healed."

"You should rest," Peter requests his eyes studying Stiles closely.

Stiles shakes his head, "Not now, let's talk with Scott first."

"Fine," Peter huffs turning to face Scott once more. "I came back to life, and now I'm spending time with my mate who I know from past reincarnations."

Stiles nods and agrees and Scott, hearing that Stiles isn't lying, faints. Peter snorts in laughter, but eventually moves Scott onto the couch (Stiles had wanted him to be placed in his bed, but the thought of Scott's scent there before his made him snarl) with Stiles.

When Scott wakes up, Peter's in the kitchen both to get a drink and avoid being dragged into the explanation. Peter stays holed up in the kitchen for as long as he can get away with, only emerging as Stiles is explaining his resurrection.

"How will that affect your reincarnation cycle though?" Scott asks and Peter is fairly impressed that he managed not to freak out after his initial faint.

Shrugging, Peter responds, "We don't know. I assume that we'll live out the rest of this life peacefully before getting thrown back into the cycle, or something will happen and Stiles will kill me again."

"I don't get it, if it ends up hurting him, why does he kill you?" Scott asks, "Why is that a part of the curse?"

"I don't know," Stiles says his voice taking on a dream like quality as he remembers.

_He looks over at his lover and sobs, "I'm sorry."_

_"I know," Enkidu reassures him, "It needs to be done though. The sacrifice is the only way to stop Ereshkigal from taking everyone to the underworld before their times."_

_"I love you," he sniffles as Enkidu lies back on to a sacrificial altar and he paints runes across his chest._

_Enkidu nods, grabbing one of his hand and flipping it over to press a kiss to his palm, "I love you."_

_Raising his dagger, he begins to chant the spell that will banish Ereshkagli from stepping foot in their realm. As he plunges the dagger down towards Enkidu's chest he hears the soft words tumbling out of his lover's mouth._

_"Inanna, please do as you've promised and keep us together for eternity."_

Stiles jolts out of the memory with a sob and looks over towards Peter. He's shocked to find the mam, usually overflowing with arrogance and cockiness, pale and gasping for breath.

Crawling over into his lap, Stiles ask, "You remembered it to?

"We've never remembered my first death before," Peter says attempting to hide the vulnerabilities he knows Scott just saw.

"I think it was part of the curse," Stiles suggests, "It has information we can use to stop it."

"Like my prayer to Inanna," Peter gasps realizing what Stiles means.

"Guys," Scott says, "Anyone want to fill me in."

Stiles blushes faintly as he remembers Scott's presence, but he dives into an explanation anyway. "Only the killing each other part is Ereshkagli's curse. The reincarnation was a gift from our goddess Inanna; Ereshkigal's curse isn't as strong as it could've been because she just tacked it into her sister's blessing for us. That's why she prevented access to the memories from our first life, so we wouldn't realize how weak the spell actually is."

"How did you remember?" Scott wonder, "I mean you just said that the curse prevented you from doing that."

"I assume it's somehow related to my resurrection," Peter confesses, "It's probably one of the ways it's affected the cycle."

"So now that you know about the curse's strength, can you break it?" Scott asks.

Stiles hums in thought for a moment, leaning back into Peter's chest as he does so.

"I think so," Stiles allows, "I just need two more magic users, incense, some jade, cinnamon, and mandrake. And Peter of course."

"I'll go talk to Deaton," Scott says bouncing up. "I'm sure he can get us all of that."

It takes three days before they all meet up in the forest for the spell. Deaton has managed to find a witch called Celeste to do the spell with Stiles and him. She has the circle drawn and the stones placed before Stiles and Peter have arrived.

"You ready?" Celeste asks as Stiles checks the circle.

"As much as I'll ever be," he sighs as the three magic users join hands. "Peter, try and stay as close as you can proximity wise it'll help me control my magic."

"Of course," Peter says and so the ritual begins.

The magic users chant loudly and a bright glow begins to emit from the circle. Peter stares as Stiles in awe as Stiles works his magic, he hasn't seen it in this lifetime and he finds its much more beautiful with his current eyes.

Suddenly, the light pulses strongly and so Peter tips his eyes from Stiles to glance at the circle. When he looks away the magic users have already released each other.

"Come on," Stiles commands grabbing Peter's hand to drag him back to circle.

Peter growls when he sees Ereshkigal standing in the center of the circle her appearance as immaculate as always. Peter only calms when Stiles grips his hands tightly and leans over to whisper.

"It's not really her, just a shade." Stiles reassures, "Our banishment spell is still holding up."

"Good, I did sacrifice my life for that," Peter sniff haughtily.

Stiles laughs and faces the shade of Ereshkigal, "Hello there."

"Stiles," she sneers. "Why am I here?"

"To get rid of your spell," Stiles grins before stepping into the circle and grabbing her face.

Pulling her close so that their foreheads touch Stiles chants, eyes glowing gold. There's yet another burst of bright light and Peter shields his eyes doing his best to keep his eyes on Stiles.

When the light recedes all that's left is Stiles, standing there a with a dopey grin. Everything around him has been obliterated, from the circle they'd created to the grass that covered the ground.

"You okay," Peter asks rushing forwards to wrap his arms around him.

Stile nods, "Yeah, I'm okay. We're both gonna be okay. She can't hurt us."

"Good, good," Peter mutters as he leans down to kiss his lover.


End file.
